


Leave or die

by w_x_2



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian’s words replay in Mandy's head in an endless loop as she tries to understand. Her best friend and her brother. Ian and Mickey. Together. Mickey’s gay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave or die

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Follows after 3x11 in which Ian reveals you know what to Mandy.

Ian’s words replay in Mandy's head in an endless loop as she tries to understand. Her best friend and her brother. Ian and Mickey. Together. Mickey’s gay?

 

But then, Svetlana?

 

Ian was plastered and emotional, and Mandy knows that if she hurries and runs after him, he’ll spill his beans about everything.

 

So that’s what she does. Tells Lip to fuck off when he tries to stop her, and asks Ian question after question.

 

Ian tells her that Ian and Mickey have been fucking for a long ass time, that Terry caught them at it. That Mickey fucked Svetlana and that he married her because she got pregnant.

 

Ian has his limits, breaks down in his drunkness when Mandy asks why Mickey had had sex with Svetlana if him and Ian were a thing, says that he “can't, I just can't Mandy. It's his to tell.”

 

Ian locks up and doesn't answer any more questions, but Mandy is not stupid, so she heads back home, fuming.

 

She grabs the first weapon her eyes land on, a crow bar from the garden and bangs the door shut behind her.

 

Mandy spots Terry on the sofa and she is red with so much anger.

 

She nudges Terry with the crow bar, hard enough for him to wake up and then drops it on the floor. She's a Milkovich through and through, doesn't mind getting her hands dirty, but in this instance her biggest weapon is going to be her words.

 

“What?” Terry sluggishly asks as he looks at her with a death glare for being woken up.

 

“Wake up,” Mandy says when he puts his head back down, closing his eyes.

 

“Fuck off,” he slurrs.

 

“Wake the fuck up you piece of shit,” Mandy finally screams.

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Terry asks as he jerks up, first on his ass and then his feet.

 

A door opens but Mandy doesn't look up to see who it is that walks into the sitting room.

 

“This is what you're going to do,” Mandy instructs, seething. “You're going to get the contract for this house and put it in your kids' name.” Mandy lists off as one finger goes up. “Then you are going to annul Mickey's marriage.” A second finger goes up even as Terry's face grows more angry and he starts to close the distance between them. “And then you are going to get out of this town and never show your face here again.”

 

“Why you little shit,” Terry begins, hand going to wrap around her throat.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” comes Mickey's voice as another door bangs.

 

“Stay out of this,” Terry demands even as he closes his hand around Mandy's throat.

 

“You should have known to leave him alone,” Mandy says, too angry to be scared, even as Mickey comes closer.

 

“You're protecting your faggy brother?” Terry spits.

 

“You are going to do what I said.” Mandy's respiration is beginning to get restricted but she doesn't make a physical move to defend herself. “Or you're going to prison for the rest of your life, with charges including the one which will get you made a bitch and killed in prison,” she spits.

 

Terry's eyes widen but he keeps squeezing.

 

“I have proof,” Mandy smugly smirks.

 

And Terry quickly lets go like he's been burnt. Mandy's lungs work overtime so that she can get her breath back and Mickey comes to her side.

 

“Mandy, what are you doing?” Mickey asks in a worried tone.

 

Mandy stands up straight. “Get the fuck out,” Mandy croaks as she stares down Terry.

 

“Mandy,” Mickey urges.

 

Terry goes to the kitchen and comes back with a load of cash. And then he bends down, to the floorboards, to get the cash Mandy knows is there, but Mandy says, “That one is ours.” And it's not, it's Terry's, but Terry is gonna leave it for them.

 

Terry's angry about it, but he doesn't say anything, just gets up.

 

“Leave the contract at Dom's,” Mandy says. “I'll pick it up in the morning, by which point you will be long gone,” Mandy reiterates. “Do you understand?”

 

Terry doesn't answer but starts to make for the door.

 

“I said, do you fucking understand?” Mandy demands, having gotten her voice back enough to shout.

 

“Yes,” Terry mumbles out clearly against his will.

 

“And you ain't never fucking what?”

 

Terry takes his time but he says it. “Stepping foot in his town.”

 

“Good,” Mandy says. “And just before you go,” when Terry puts his hand on the door handle. “Is Svetlana pregnant?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Mandy squints and then asks. “Is it Mickey's?”

 

Terry grinds his teeth and then spits, “He couldn't even fucking do that right.”

 

Mandy laughs, and then says. “Don't ever come back.”

 

When Terry opens the door, already stepping out, Mandy says. “And just to make sure, that also means don't ever touch a hand on the ones I care about,” she says. “If it's you, I'll know and you'll go to prison and die either fucking way.”

 

And then Terry leaves, shutting the door behind him and Mandy exhales long and hard.

 

“What the fuck just happened Mandy?” Mickey asks.

 

Mandy swallows but she turns to his brother. “I can fix that,” Mandy says pointing at the door Terry has just walked out of. “But the rest, it's gotta be you, Mickey,” she says, in a soft but serious tone.

 

“What just happened, Mandy?” Mickey demands.

 

“This one is on me, Mickey,” Mandy says. “But I don't want to lose my best friend, do you get that?”

 

Mickey looks at her in confusion.

 

“That one is on you to fix.”

 


End file.
